Mei's Sunday
by Deryn VaralovKeehl
Summary: Mei Terumi yang mendengar suara dari kamarnya yang kosong...Futanari(Maybe Yuri?)/Eksplisit/OOC. Don't Like Don't Flame!


**Mei's Sunday**

**.**

**Warning : Futanari/Yuri/Eksplisit/Semi-Rape/OOC!**

**18+ Only!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Mei terperanjat.

Tak disangka, ia mendengar desahan bersahut-sahutan di kamarnya yang kosong di hari minggu ini. Ia bergegas mengintip lewat celah pintu geser yang ada, penasaran pemilik suara yang sepertinya begitu sibuk hingga tak mendengar derap langkah riangnya karena baru saja berkencan dengan seorang jounin baru tipenya. Samar, pelan tapi pasti Mei segera mengetahui siapa yang menyusup ke kamarnya itu.

"Ya…Yamanaka Ino?"

"Kyah!" jeritan kecil langsung terdengar dari balik pintu begitu Mei menyebut sebuah nama yang ia kenal dengan nada tinggi. Mei mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya begitu shock sampai-sampai ia tak bereaksi ketika Ino muncul dari kamarnya hanya dengan kaos longgar dan sepertinya ia tak memakai apapun didalamnya, yang segera dimanfaatkan Ino dengan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak (ataupun mengeluarkan jutsu). Sebelah tangannya yang lain menangkup pinggang sang Mizukage agar mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Mei sama… aku…" Ino panik berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk penjelasannya. Namun melihat Mei yang masih tidak memberontak, Ino menghela nafas.

'Sudah tertangkap basah, tak ada bedanya jika aku mengaku sekalian', pikir Ino pasrah, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Mei.

"I…Ino?"

"Mei sama, aku kesini sebagai utusan Konoha untuk melakukan perjanjian perekonomian dengan negara Anda…" gadis pirang itu tertunduk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi aku…aku ingin bertemu dengan Anda…aku…aku menyukai Anda sejak pertama kali bertemu dan…" Ino mendongak menatap Mei yang terbelalak tak percaya. "…Aku menginginkan Anda, Mei sama…"

"Apa maksudmu Ino…ah!"

Mei tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya berkat serangan Ino yang membekapnya dengan bibirnya sendiri, ganas dan tak memberi kesempatan sementara tangan dan kaki Mei tak dapat digerakkan bahkan untuk memberontak berkat jutsu milik Ino. Merasa tak akan mendapat perlawanan berarti setelah melihat Mei yang malah menikmati lidahnya yang didominasi Ino, gadis pirang berpendapat bahwa dia tak ditolak dan memutus ciumannya.

"Ahh…kenapa kau melepasnya?" Mei protes dengan rona merah karena hasrat yang ditahannya. Kelihatannya ia tak bisa mengalahkan hasratnya yang meledak-ledak akibat gagal niatnya bercinta sehabis kencan tadi. Bahkan ia pasrah dengan pose berdiri terpojok di tembok dengan tangan dan kaki yang kaku. Ino malu-malu saat membuka kaos longgar menutup pinggulnya,menyingkap sampai bagian bawahnya dan langsung menuai reaksi terkejut Mei. "Ino? Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya Mei sama, aku mempelajari gulungan jurus milik Tsunade sama yang tak sengaja kutemukan di ruang kerjanya… dan tiba-tiba saja penis ini…" ia menunduk memandang tubuh bawahnya sedih. "…penis ini muncul menggantikan vaginaku… tapi tenang saja! Shizune san bilang ini akan bertahan selama tiga hari dan ini hari terakhirku memiliki benda ini! karena itu, Mei sama, tolong tunggu sehari lagi agar aku bisa menyen…"

"Tapi Ino…" tiba-tiba Mei berganti memotong kalimat Ino. Wajahnya kembali merona. "Aku menginginkan kau yang hari ini dan besok…".

Ino membelalak kaget. Tapi senyum di bibirnya mengembang, dan dengan cekatan ia kembali mencium Mei. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, menghisap dan mendominasi. Kali ini tangan Ino merambat turun ke long dress biru tua Mei. Ia membuka restleting dress yang berada di punggung wanita yang terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Ino, membuka dressnya sebatas pinggang.

"Kenapa…ahh…kau tak…membolehkanku bergerak…sayang?" Mei terengah-engah saat bibir Ino sudah terlepas dari bibirnya dan berganti ke leher putihnya. Sebagai gantinya desahan mulai mengalun dari bibir seksinya. "Agar ini menjadi semakin panas, Mei chan," Ino mengedip nakal, ia sudah mengganti sufiks yang ia kenakan pada Mei dan membuat rona merah Mei makin menjadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup mewarnai leher kekasihnya dengan kissmark, Ino menciumi payudara cup D Mei yang tak tertangkup apapun dan bergoyang sesuai dengan arah jilatan Ino hingga desah Mei semakin menjadi. "Kyaaahh…hisaappp Inoo…!"

Ino mengangguk mematuhi titah Mizaukage-nya dan mulai menghisap salah satu puting tegang Mei dan tangan kanannya meremas payudara yang lain, sesekali mencubit kecil putingnya kemudian memelintirnya kencang. Tak membiarkan tangan kirinya menganggur, ia menurunkannya menyusuri paha dalam Mei setelah sebelumnya membuat posisi si wanita berambut merah duduk mengangkang dengan punggung masih menempel tembok.

"Angghh…Innooo…!" erangan manja Mei membuat Ino makin bersemangat memainkan payudara Mei. Tangan kirinya pun sudah mencapai bagian tersensitif Mei yang masih tertutup selembar kain tipis. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan diantara hisapannya pada putting Mei; ia merasa bangga membuat Mei mengumpat dan menyebut namanya karena ia hanya menarik celana dalam Mei keatas dan menggesek-gesekkan celana dalam Mei diantara belahan vaginanya. Ia ingin sedikit membuat Mizukage itu mabuk kepayang dan memohon padanya dengan wajahnya yang penuh sensualitas.

"Oh~fuck! Tolong, Ino…jangan ituuu~" kepala Mei tertengadah menahan birahinya yang tertahan karena lubang yang seharusnya dimasuki sesuatu itu malah digesek kencang. Ino menghentikan keasyikan di payudara Mei sejenak dan menatap Mei."Kau harus memohon dulu, sayangku," godanya lagi sembari mengulum sebelah telinga Mei dan membuatnya kembali melenguh.

"Ku..mohooonn…aku butuhh…oohh!" belum sempat Mei merampungkan kalimatnya, gelombang orgasme ertamanya menghantamnya. Cairan kental segera membuat kuyup celana dalamnya sementara punggungnya membusur tegang. Vaginanya melebar untuk mengeluarkan semua kepuasannya dan menyempit kembali bersamaan dengan lemasnya Mei. Namun Ino sudah memperkirakan itu dan dengan jutsunya membuat tubuh atas Mei menegak sempurna masih dengan posisi mengangkang lebar, membuat jelas pemandangan yang ada di antara kedua pahanya, tak terkecuali kain tipis putih yang sudah dipenuhi bercak bening itu.

"Kau menikmatinya rupanya," tawa Ino sembari mencopot celana itu beserta dressnya hingga tubuh montok Mei terpampang jelas. Ino mengangkat kedua kaki lemas Mei dan menopangkannya di bahu hingga penisnya bersentuhan dengan milik Mei dan menimbulkan desahan keduanya. "Kau tahu Mei chan? Milikku sudah tegak sejak kau memperlihatkan buah dadamu yang besar," bisik Ino membangkitkan kembali nafsu Mei, yang ternyata berhasil. Ino kembali mendaratkan kecupan dan hisapan di tubuh Mei serta membubuhkan kissmark di sepanjang dada hingga paha Mei, termasuk paha dalam dan sekitar vaginanya.

"Aaaahhhh…teruuss Inoo~setubuhi akuu…ngh!" racauan Mei mengalun semakin keras menggema di ruang tengah Mei. Tentu saja pasangannya merasa bersemangat mendengar reaksi Mei. Tapi Ino masih ingin menggoda Mei dengan mencium labium mayora dan minora-nya, menjilatnya kemudian menghisap klitorisnya. Tubuh Mei menghentak-hentak tiap biji kecil tegang itu dipermainkan oleh Ino, begitu juga desahan dan erangan nikmat Mei. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk membuatnya orgasme untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan kental segera menyemprot keluar dari liang senggama Mei ketika bibirnya menjepit kuat area sensitif yang dari tadi dijahilinya.

"Kyaaahhh…!"

Jeritan seksi Mei seolah menjadi ekstasi bagi Ino untuk kembali mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Kali ini ia membiarkan Mei tergolek lemas dengan tubuh polosnya terbalut peluh dan paha dalamnya yang basah, sementara tatami yang menjadi alas lantai tak luput terkena tetesan. Setelah beberapa saat, Ino kembali menggunakan jutsunya dan mengendalikan tubuh Mei menungging sehingga ia bisa memandangi bongkahan padat pantat Mei dan lipatan vagina merah muda yang masih berkedut akibat kegiatannya barusan. Ditepuknya pantat Mei dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana, kemudian Ino berlutut di belakang Mei dengan penis yang ia gesek-gesekkan di bibir vagina hingga si empu melenguh keenakan.

"Ino…tolong masukkan…" mohonnya lagi dengan tubuh gemetar menahan hasrat. Ino mengangguk, dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia memasukkan semua bagian penisnya kedalam vagina sempit Mei yang langsung disambut jeritan Mei kesakitan.

"Kyaa! Sa..sakit…Ino…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mei chan…" Ino mencoba menenangkan Mei, ia baru mengerti bahwa Mei masih perawan dengan melihat aliran darah yang keluar dari vaginanya, bercampur dengan cairan pelumas yang masih setia menetes. Tapi Ino tak berusaha menahan keinginannya dan terus menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk didalam liang Mei. Ia mencoba sebisanya menikmati momennya sebagai lelaki, yang ia dengar dari Shizune bahwa dengan kondisinya yang memiliki penis saat ini, ia pun bisa mengeluarkan sperma layaknya laki-laki normal. Tak peduli lagi dengan jeritan Mei yang menyuruhnya berhenti, Ino merasa sesuatu aneh pada kemaluannya itu setelah beberapa saat menjajah isi liang Mei dan makin mempercepat gerakannya, hingga pinggul Mei bergoyang kencang beserta bunyi kulit yang bertepuk terdengar nyaring.

"Ah~ah~ah~" Ino menyeringai. Kelihatannya Mei sudah menikmati sensasi hebat pada baginanya,terutama saat Ino menghujam bibir rahimnya berkali-kali dan ia bertambah senang mengetahui bahwa ia yang pertama bagi Mei. "Ah~keluarkan didalam, Ino~ooh~"

"Hm, dengan senang hati, Mei," Ino mengerang begitu dinding-dinding vagina Mei menjepitnya kuat, disusul cairan orgasme yang membuat gerakan Ino makin mudah. Merasa bosan dengan gaya doggy, Ino menggerakkan tubuh Mei masih dengan Ino didalamnya dan membuatnya terlentang dengan kaki yang saling merapat. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk lubang suci Mei seolah hanya dia yang boleh memilikinya. Ino berusaha menahan hasratnya memuntahkan cairannya ke rahim Mei meski dinding vaginanya berusaha menjepit.

"Ahh~sudah~Inooo~" Mei yang hanya bisa bergerak-gerak lemas karena kencangnya genjotan Ino berkata lirih. Air mata mata mengalir entah pertanda ia sudah sangat kesakitan atau karena hasrat yang seakan meledakkan dirinya. Tentu saja Ino tidak peduli; ia tak mau memperdulikan apapun sebelum semennya menyembur memenuhi Mei.

Entah sudah menit keberapa sejak itu dan Mei terengah-engah tak berdaya karena orgasme berkali-kali yang menderanya, namun klimaks Ino sendiri tak kunjung tiba sebelum akhirnya ia digerakkan lagi oleh jutsu Ino untuk tiduran dengan kedua kaki gemetarnya merapat dan terangkat penuh, mengekspos kaki jenjang nan mulusnya didepan mata Ino. Sembari kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya, bibir Ino menciumi paha yang berada tepat didepan matanya, sesekali menggigit, menjilat dan menyedotnya sekuat tenaga untuk kembali merangsang Mei. Tangan-tangannya menggapai payudara besar Mei yang berada di balik itu, meremas-remas sekaligus kembali mempermainkan kedua putingnya. Nafsu Mei kembali, ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan memutar agar mereka dapat mencapai kepuasan tertinggi sekali lagi karena merasa penis Ino yang semakin mengeras didalamnya.

"Auuhh…aku keluarrr…"

"Aku jugaaa…Inooo!"

Bersamaan teriakan Mei, cairan sperma dan jus keduanya menyemprot kencang, membanjir meluber ke tatami malang dibawah mereka, sedang sisanya merangsek masuk ke dalam rahim Mei. Ino membiarkan posisi mereka tetap begitu, sedang tubuhnya merebah ke sisi Mei dan memeluknya lembut. Keduanya bercumbu kembali sebelum melepas diri satu sama lain, Ino memunguti dress dan dalaman Mei sementara empu dressnya sendiri sudah tertidur pulas tanpa penutupan satu apapun dari pertunjukan hebat mereka selama satu jam.

Ino tersenyum lega, bersyukur Mei sudah terlelap sementara ia mengambil dua kamera yang masih dalam posisi merekam dari dua sudut ruang yang berbeda, kemudian menonton kembali apa yang terekam disana.

"Hmm… kira-kira Tsunade sama dan Shizune san akan horny melihat ini tidak, ya? Kalaupun iya, sepertinya Mei harus mempersiapkan sehari atau dua hari liburnya untuk mereka, jadi tidak mungkin dilakukan saat hari minggu lagi ya, fufufu."

**,**

**.**

**xxxENDxxx**

**.**

**Note : **terinspirasi dari beberapa manga futanari dan tumblr 'indah', saya mengambil Mei karena dia bahan kedua yang bagus selain Hinata. Sedangkan Ino hanya seme yang saya ambil secara random. Mohon jangan flame jika tidak berkenan dengan ide cerita, dan mohon salahkan otak Anda yang malah mengikuti cerita berikut tangan Anda yang mengendalikan mouse-nya.

* * *

><p>With Love<p>

DerynTheThunderGod

(Dan mohon untuk menggunakan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian dari nama saya jika ingin memanggil saya)


End file.
